


You Know It's Time That We Grow Old

by AllTheseLittleWritings



Series: You Wish You Could Paint Our Love [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Clubbing, Comforting, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Friendship, Goodbyes, Hugging, Interviews, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memories, closeting, defending your loved ones, realizing what love is, sleepy nights, surprising your love, the future is in the horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheseLittleWritings/pseuds/AllTheseLittleWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises Louis before a day of promo. He may realize what love really is and how it can also hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know It's Time That We Grow Old

**Author's Note:**

> All these characters are a work of my imagination.

"Lottie, is he really there? Right now?" Harry types fast, his foot tapping the floor of a cars back seat.  
The vehicle drives fast, London buzzing outside. The driver keeps humming to the songs on the radio, too loud for Harry to hear it, too lowly to actually say it would bother Harry. And the driver stays in key, so his voice is pleasant to listen to.

"Yes, he is here, just walked in. Stop sending me messages or he'll get suspicious!" She replies him, a snort leaving Harry's mouth. He hides his phone from his hands, trying to forget the nerves in the back of his mind.

 

Sunday. Tomorrow they have to do a lot of promo for their upcoming projects, like the new album, and Harry really hopes that the people will bring up their music and work with different charities. But the nagging feeling brings up the feared questions of relationships and scandals. Harry shifts his hair from his left temple to his right, the curls settling on a fluffy cloud on top of his head.

The phone in his pocket almost burns his thigh. The feeling is so unbearable, that Harry digs it out and unlocks it. But what would he do, nothing. If he wants the surprise to work, he has to stick to the plan. And that means that he can't text Lottie or Louis. So instead, he settles with a picture of Louis that he sent to Harry. It shows off Louis' new haircut. The sides are shorter, his fringe a bit curly at the ends. It's almost painful to watch the picture when he looks like the Louis that Harry met when they were both just contestants at the X factor. But now Louis has a bit of a stubble and his eyes are confident, unlike then.

 

The black car rounds to the road, where his and Louis' house is. The place brings out memories of Louis jumping up and down when they first saw the flat and fell in love with it. How they have spent some nights just watching movies or talking or touching. Or how they have had to say many tearful goodbyes inside the walls. But in a way, the place is always like a safe haven.

Harry thanks the driver for the safe trip from the airport and compliments his rapping skills to a song by Jay Z. Harry stays to stand outside and watch the house for a moment, breathing in the London air. He hikes up the strap of his shoulder bag and walks to the door. The key rattles in the lock, the door opening to the familiar smell of home and clothes, and Louis and Harry, and day old pizza, that has been forgotten on the kitchen counter.

 

Harry smiles at the pictures on the wall next to a staircase that leads upstairs. The joyous faces of their families and friends welcome him home when the most important person isn't there yet. Harry chuckles to the thought of getting to surprise Louis. They only have this one day to be together before tomorrow and before Harry leaves and he has plans to make the time count.

He carries his large shoulder bag upstairs, to their walk in closet and kicks off his shoes. They hit the wall next to sneakers, boots and Louis' vans and other comfortable shoes. The walls are covered with clothing racks, t-shirts, button up shirts, jackets, jeans, sweatshirts and -pants hanging lifeless on their hangers. It's quiet without Louis shuffling from a drawer of underwear to pick the jeans for the day. Harry misses sitting on the soft carpet that covers the floor and watching his boyfriend getting dressed. Sometimes he would distract Louis by slapping his bum softly or making up philosophical reasons why he should choose the tighter black jeans (because obviously, the universe will collapse if Louis' ass isn't done justice to) or why he shouldn't wear any clothes at all.

 

Harry rests the leather shoulder bag on the floor, walking out to the bedroom while running his hand against the dress shirts and their soft fabrics. The white silk shirt hanging on his shoulders, touching his chest feels almost too light in the London weather. Summer really is making room for Autumn to arrive.

His eyes feel heavy, the time difference doing it's tricks in Harry's mind. In LA it would be only eight in the morning, so Harry only slept in the plane. But of course sleeping in the plane means only about a few hours of rolling against the seat and trying to cover his eyes with the blanket that get his hair electrified every time. If he'll lay down on the bed, he certainly would fall asleep. So Harry decides against the bedroom and wanders back in to the wardrobe. He flicks the light on, sitting his back against one of the smooth surfaced drawers. The phone in his jeans' pocket digs in to his thigh, the thoughts of Louis and Lottie having lunch heavy in Harry's mind.

 

Harry had planned the whole surprise right after Louis had actually left LA. First he thought that he would just appear behind the front door. When Harry's idea of surprising Louis slipped through his lips while he was talking with Lottie, she wanted to help. She wanted to make it a real surprise, something that Louis wouldn't see coming. And it was a great idea to get Louis out of the house so Harry could come in in peace. But now as the change in the time zones is affecting Harry's head, the idea starts to lose it's glow. What is he going to do until Louis comes home?

 

Harry's eyes fall shut, the warm feeling of sleep washing over him. Just as he is about to fall asleep, his phone vibrates in his pocket.

"You owe me! Guess what he is talking about!? Boyfriends and how he wants to see my future boyfriends and have a good chat with them!!" Harry gets the phone out and giggles at Lottie's text, the next one arriving almost right after the last one.

"And guess what now?! He is talking about you and it's so disgustingly sugary that I might barf!" Harry smiles, closing his eyes again. 

The thought of sleep makes everything warped and it mixes with every thought. Harry opens his eyes, only to realize that they keep getting shut and his head starts to lull down with the dreams behind his eyelids. He needs a pillow, but he is too tired to actually go get one. Harry opens his eyes and looks up, t-shirts hanging above his head. The sleep blurs his vision, his hand reaching up and his fingers grabbing the hems of a few shirts. The fabric curls into a loose ball in his hands, just right for him to lay them on the floor and rest his head against the cotton. He is so tired. Just a small nap, it will only be about 15 minutes. Nothing more, nothing less. Just 15 minutes.  
Harry falls asleep so fast, too fast, sleep making him paralyzed. Harry is like a flickering flame being blown out, everything blackening to unconsciousness.

 

\- - - -

 

”Haaarryy?” He hears through his sleep softly, a tender graze of finger tips touching his cheek. Harry isn't sure if the feeling is really there, maybe it's just a dream. But the soft touch doesn't leave his skin, even though he realizes it. The voice calling him doesn't die down as he registers it. Harry's eyes flutter open, meeting a warm blue gaze looking down at him.

”Hi.” Harry rasps, clearing his throat.

”When did you come here?” Louis asks softly, his hand swiping Harry's fallen curls from his forehead. His fingers doesn't leave Harry's face, they just travel from his forehead back to his cheeks, down to his jaw and back to his temple.

”Today, a few hours ago, it was supposed to be a surprise." He looks around, searching for his phone. Louis pulls his hand away, watching Harry's tired movements. The shirts under his head have made wrinkles against Harry's cheek. It's hard for him to keep his eyes open, the lights too bright. The phone lays next to him, the screen illuminating and telling that it's already six in the evening.

 

"Surprise." Harry says weakly, smiling at Louis, whose face is bright like the sun and his smile making his cheeks hurt.

”How did it go with Lottie?” Harry rests his head back down. His eyes are lazy, Louis' figure looking like a dream.

”How did you know that I was with Lottie?” Harry only smiles, closing his eyes.

”It was part of your surprise as well was it?” Louis' voice is full of happiness. Harry nods, his breathing slowing down once again. Louis stays quiet, he doesn't move, just watches his sleeping boyfriend curled on his side on the floor. Louis would maybe want to lay down next to him.

 

The shirts under Harry's head draw Louis' attention to them, a familiar stretch on the fabric making him smirk.

”You know what you're sleeping on?” Louis asks.

”No?” Harry's mouth barely moves.

Louis leans down and breathes in to Harry's ear: ”Our shirt.”

His lips keep ghosting over Harry's skin. The sweet breath tickles Harry, making him pull his shoulders closer to his ears. It only encourages Louis to start puff out little breaths in to Harry's ear and neck, his hands touching Harry's sides - the places that Louis knows will be extremely ticklish. Harry giggles, making Louis laugh. The sound of Harry giggling is so rare these days. Well to Louis' ears it's not that rare, because he gets to hear Harry laugh, see his real smile, the dimples popping out, the sadness in Harry's eyes or the anger that might flash in the jade green. And he gets to hear the soft, low giggles that escape from his lips. The sound makes Louis want to hear it more, make it play again and again in his ears. Louis wants to record it in his heart so every time he feels lonely, he can listen to it and his heart would pound like Harry was really there.

 

Harry catches his breath, Louis' hands still on his side and stomach.

”I love you so much.” Louis says, kissing Harry's mouth with tender lips. Harry smiles, lifting his hand to touch Louis' thigh. Louis breathes through his nose, closing his eyes even tighter.

”I missed you.” Louis parts their faces, looking in to Harry's eyes. He smiles sleepy, pulling Louis back closer, bringing their lips together.

 

\- - - -

 

”Lottie said that you were talking about me?” Harry asks, him laying in Louis' arms. His head lays on Louis' bicep, Harry playing with Louis' fingers. Louis has wrapped his other leg with Harry's, his toes wiggling from time to time against Harry's calf.

”Did she?” Harry can almost hear how Louis raises his brows as he speaks.

”Yeah, when apparently you had told her about boyfriends and her meeting the love of her life.” Harry says with a dramatic tone in his voice. Louis gives a laugh, sighing at the end.

”I told her that I hope she will be as lucky as we are. And that I wish she wouldn't have to suffer through heartbreaks, at least not many. I told her that she can come talk to me if she wants to or if she is wondering some things. And that I want to meet her boyfriends before she takes them home to meet mom.” Harry turns to look at Louis, his eyes only seeing the cheekbones and the long golden eye lashes.

 

”You really are one of the best big brothers in this world.” Harry smiles, kissing Louis' chin lightly.

”I know Lottie wouldn't have wanted to hear any of it. But I just wanted her to know, you know.”

”I know. And she texted me. She said I owe her one because of what you guys talked.” Harry chuckles, focusing on Louis' fingers again.

”Of course she did. Was she part of the whole plan of you coming home?”

”She planned the whole thing, I just came here. My original plan was so much worse than hers, that I gladly ran along with hers.”

”What was your plan?”

”I would have rang the doorbell.”

”That's it? You serious? That's shit! Did you really think that that would've been enough? Come on Harold, you know how to surprise people! And you are the more romantic one of us. Am I a exception now?” Louis takes a hold of Harry's hair on top of his head, pulling it ever so lightly so Harry would turn his eyes to look at Louis'.

”No, but I would've had other surprises in my head for you.” Harry winks, making Louis smile and kiss his forehead.

”I'm just glad that you are already here.”

”Me too.”

They close their eyes, falling in to a light sleep with their limbs tangled and their hot skins against each others.

 

\- - - -

 

”Do you want to go somewhere?” Harry asks from the kitchen while he is getting yogurt from the fridge.

”Sure, you have a place in mind?” Louis' voice echoes from the living room. Harry walks to him, his sweatpants dragging against the floor. He sinks on the couch next to Louis, who is only wearing some briefs and one of Harry's jerseys that is too large for him. Harry lifts his long legs on Louis' lap, the TV silently talking about some sports team.

”Not really, just feel like going out.” Harry shrugs, dipping a spoon in the yogurt. Louis massages Harry's ankles, his eyes on the TV screen. Slowly he turns his head to the green eyes, that are bright and wide. Louis rests his head against the back of the couch, a lazy smile forming on his lips.

”You have some there..” Louis reaches his hand to Harry's chin, wiping away a splatter of the food. He brings the finger to his lips, licking it clean.

”Mmm, strawberry, is there enough for morning too?” Harry nods, his cheeks turning pink.

”Are you blushing?” Louis tilts his head, his brows pulling together like they would be living a life of their own.

”It's just.. I've missed you and.. You.. You make me blush.” Harry smiles, not hiding from Louis' eyes. He gets a gentle squeeze of his ankles, Louis warm fingers drawing circles to the skin.

 

”So you want to go somewhere?”

”Yeah.”

”I'll have a shower then, want to join?” Louis pats Harry's legs, already making his way up from the sofa.

”I'll just finish this”

”Well be quick, I have something else in mind how we could smother the hunger, if you are still...hungry?” Louis stands up, lifting the shirt over his head. He eyes Harry and the bowl in his hand, smirking at Harry's silly face as he gets what Louis means right after the words leave Louis' mouth. Harry's mouth pops open, his eyes dragging down Louis' body.

”I'll just go and put this in the fridge.” Harry's swift movements make Louis giggle, slapping Harry's bum when he passes by Louis. Harry turns around, his other hand holding the bowl, the other free to grab Louis' wrist. Harry brings it to his lips, kissing the skin between his palm and wrist, his eyes never leaving Louis'. Louis gazes him stunned, his eyes wide. Harry slowly puts Louis' hand next to his body, coming closer.

”We only have these few hours and I'm going to take full advantage of it.” Harry's hot breath hits Louis' ear, Harry's lips sliding against Louis' cheek to his mouth. With a gentle touch he kisses Louis, only to leave him waiting for more. With a smirk on his lips, he squeezes Louis' ass firmly, Louis' laugh echoing as Harry takes the bowl of yogurt to cold.

 

\- - - -

 

Harry's eyes never leave Louis, as he talks with a group of girls. He is sat in a private booth, no one can really see him, but he can see everyone else. It's weird really. Harry doesn't feel jealous or offended, just a small scratch in the back of his head saying that he should be jealous. Louis went to get him and Harry drinks and a few girls in mini skirts and high heels started to chat with him.

Harry is having more feelings of admiration towards Louis, even though he can see Louis' standing with his hip popped to the side like when he flirts. Harry watches Louis' clothes, his stance, he can almost hear Louis' laugh through the music. Harry's eyes are full of love, a harder love, but love anyway. He can't stop thinking how he got Louis in the first place. The feeling is overwhelming, how much he loves Louis and how much Louis means to him. His future doesn't contain a day without Louis, he can't imagine losing him. And maybe seeing him talking with the girls is a bit nerving, but still he knows that Louis loves Harry, not the girls who are reaching for his hair.

 

Harry watches his boyfriend, who is now getting their drinks from the bartender. The girls giggle and take a few pictures with Louis, him politely sliding away from them when the time is right. He sees Harry's observant eyes, smiling at him.

”Sorry it took so long” He grins, placing the drink in front of Harry. Harry moves his hand to Louis' knee, the touch making Louis look down at his leg, then at Harry's eyes.

”What were they saying?” Harry turns his gaze from Louis to the girls. One of them is squinting at their direction, Harry giving a warning look at her. He isn't sure if she really sees it, but quickly she turns her head away, dragging her friends away. Harry turns his eyes back to Louis, who has his brows raised and head tilted.

 

”You know you have nothing to worry about.” Louis chuckles.

”They were just saying that they came here in the hopes of meeting me. And that they like my new hair.” Louis smiles, calming his expression. It's a fresh breath for Harry too, who relaxes notably. Louis moves closer to Harry. His leg is pressed against Harry's, all the way from thigh to calf. Harry leans a little back, his eyes scanning the new hair cut.

”I really like it too.” He smiles, coming back closer.

”And that is what matters to me the most.” Louis smiles, pressing his lips to Harry's neck. Harry closes his eyes, sucking in the music and the feeling of Louis and his lips and his breathing and his hand on the inside of Harry's thigh.

”I love you.” Harry breathes, moving his head so Louis has to lean his lips against Harry's.

”I love you.”

”I don't want to leave you tomorrow again.”

”But we have this time now, lets not worry about anyone leaving, not yet.” Louis whispers against Harry's mouth.

”You're right.” Harry nods, sealing their lips back together.

 

”I want to dance.” Louis whispers to Harry's ear, like it is the biggest secret of the century. Their lips have been ghosting over each others for a while, not really apart, not really touching. The electricity is real between them, a thing that needs to be savored. Harry chuckles, Louis grabbing his hands and taking him to the dancing crowds. A suffocating amount of people have come out to have a good time, some couples kissing, some grinding, some just hugging each other.

Louis loses Harry's hand in the crowd, Harry staying to stand still a little further away from Louis. He turns around, their eyes easily finding each others.

 

The music looses it's bounce, the bass dimming out. The people around them slow down, the time stopping. The lights flicker lazily. It's only Harry and it's only Louis and they are apart but the energy is definitely there. They never lose contact, even though there would be others between them.

Harry walks slowly to Louis, looking down at him. Louis smiles, his eyes sweet and like they would be a portrait of a pond in the middle of the most beautiful scenery there would be in the world. The birds would be chirping, the flowers blooming. Everything is vivid and black and white at the same time. Is this what love feels like? Like moving in slow motion and very fast at the same time? Because that is what Harry is feeling. Like he would be standing there forever, the time actually not moving at all.

 

And then everything comes back to life in a wave of sound and other people bodies bumping against Harry's and Louis' and the bass is earth shattering. Louis touches Harry's forearms, smiling wickedly. Harry smiles back, pressing his forehead to Louis'. He smiles and can't stop. The rhythmic music starts to vibrate in his body, taking over his muscles, moving Louis closer and telling them to dance. And that is what they do.

 

They dance until their figures are covered with a fine mist of sweat. Harry's hair sticks to the sides of his head, the long locks moist. Louis' neck and the small part of his chest, that his t-shirt reveals, shines lightly in the lights. His fringe is curling with the heat. Their clothes cling to their skin, the fabric turning damp where it touches the complexion. Harry looks around them from time to time, just to see some others as loved up as he is with Louis. And it warms his heart. That there are also others who are able to feel something so strong as they are feeling. Harry closes his eyes, losing his worries and only finding Louis in every sense that is possible. Because he is there, and Harry couldn't be happier.

 

\- - - -

 

Harry is already waiting in a room with sleep heavy eyes from the long night. There are four chairs for them and a single chair in front for the interviewer. He is drinking tea, his hair done and his face covered in face powder, just staring at the chairs. The room is kind of dark, a poster of them standing behind the four chairs. Harry's eyes keep drifting to Louis' face on the paper. He sighs with a thought of sleeping Louis laying on his stomach in their bed, Harry already walking out the door with his shoulder bag. Harry couldn't wake him this morning, he didn't want to say goodbye, not yet. They are going to meet soon anyway.

 

The doors open, women and men walking in. They talk loudly, cups of coffee or tea in their hands. Some have stacks of paper in their arms that they lay on a table by a wall. Harry observes the people, them running around the room. It seems like no one has even seen Harry standing there, with his cup of tea in his hands.

 

”Morning Harry! It's a good day to do promo!” One of the people, David, from their management team pats Harry on the shoulder, making Harry shy at the touch.

”Sorry, did I scare you?” David asks, a smirk on his lips.

”A bit.” Harry nods, taking a sip of his drink.

”You can already come and sit here. The others will be here shortly. Liam will be sitting next to you, Louis in front and Niall next to him. Had a safe flight here last night?” David asks, guiding Harry towards the chairs. Harry nods, his mouth full of warm tea, trying to swallow it while David keeps giving him advice and information. Stay calm and collected, let others speak when they do so, you'll be giving about 20 interviews today, give short answers. David sits Harry down, keeping his hand on Harry's shoulder.

”And the most important thing, don't talk with Louis.” He gives Harry a serious look, trying to make the words sink in. Harry only looks back at him with boredom. He doesn't answer, and when David doesn't get any words out of Harry, he leaves.

 

Harry finishes his tea and puts the cup next to his feet, when the others are rushed in. Harry automatically searches for Louis, and when he finds his boyfriend, an earth shattering smile breaks through his lips. Louis smiles back, giving Harry a thumbs up and patting his chest lightly. Harry bends his head down, trying to stifle his light laugh.

”Boys! Come and sit down!” David hollers and walks to them, guiding them to sit with Harry. They greet, walking with their own cups of tea in their hands. David gives them the same list of advice as he gave to Harry but before he sits Louis down, he talks very lowly to Louis' ear. Harry can see how his shoulders slump, his whole body tensing at David's words. Harry already knows what David is saying and he doesn't want to think about the restrictions. Louis sits down finally, his head held low.

 

”You tired Harry?” Niall asks, turning in his chair towards him.

”Why would I be?”

”Because you flew here the whole night?” Niall raises his brows.

”No, I slept at home, here in London, next to you-know-who.” Harry raises his voice, knowing that David will hear him. David's hands stop doing what they were doing by the table where all the piles of papers are, but he doesn't turn around to confront Harry of what he said.

Niall starts cackling loudly, tears prickling from his eyes.

”David is so mad.” Liam laughs too, only more silently than Niall.

”I don't care.”

”Harry, you should.” Louis turns around, amusement shadowed with pain in his eyes. Harry looks at him, a pang of guilt eating his courageous words.

”Sorry.” He sighs, dropping his eyes to the floor.

”No, it was funny.” Louis gives a small laugh, earning Harry to lift his gaze back up, his curls falling down his forehead.

 

People prepare the boys for the interview, adjusting the lighting and giving them water bottles. And then they begin. Interviewer after another ask the same questions with the same enthusiasm – what can we expect from your new album, when will the video for your new single drop, are you going on tour, when is your new album going to be released, how has it been on tour, what is it like to be a four-piece band, are you all excited to perform here in London later this year, how about your project action 1d; how is it going, have you seen the videos your fans have sent I what did it feel like when Hillary Clinton tweeted you? Question after question they give the same answers, David standing before them and smiling with the information they are giving out. Harry can't sometimes even remember what the interviewer looked like, he was too focused on the questions and that there won't be any surprises.

 

It's the last interview. A woman with blond hair walks in and sits on the chair in front of the four. They are all tired, a bit giggly, but tired. Their focus has flown out the window already a few moments ago and they have been talking over each other for a while now.

The interviewer shakes their hands and introduces herself as Tracy.

”So hello One Direction! How are you doing today?” She asks, her eyes glinting. And the questions start. 

They all are a bit zoned out as she talks, Harry's eyes drifting around the room. He watches the back of Louis' neck, a sudden urge of him wanting to touch Louis sweeping over him. The want is so bad, that he moves just a little, his hand coming closer to Louis' back. His fingertips touch the middle of Louis' back, just between his shoulder blades. Louis freezes, Harry can only imagine what his face might look like.

Harry moves his fingers in tiny circles on his back, the white t-shirt wrinkling under the touch. Harry glances at Liam next to him, who has a knowing smile on his face, him looking at Harry's actions with his brows raised and his head tilted. Harry smiles, turning his eyes back to Louis' back. He draws a heart on his back, doing it over and over again so Louis' would know what it is. Harry turns his gaze in front, David looking unimpressed, his eyes hard. Harry's hand falters and falls, his amused expression turning to sadness.

 

”So Louis, I've heard that you've gone out quite a bit after your break up with your long-time girlfriend this spring. Have you found a special girl under your arm already?” Tracy asks bluntly, her smile hard. Harry's eyes catch fire, his heart beat hammering in his chest. Is this really happening?

”Umm, I'm just having a good time with the lads you know.” He answers her. Harry looks over at David, who is staring back at him. Is this some sort of a revenge of what Harry said earlier?

”What are you looking for in a lady, Louis?” Tracy asks, her words like sharp knives that have been thrown at them.

”Uh, someone who is nice and easy to be with.” Louis says, his voice high, his posture tense.

”What about the rest of you, I know that Liam you are in a serious relationship, but the rest of you are single. How about you Harry, have you found anyone particular from your resent trips to Los Angeles?” She asks, not having any regrets with her questions. Harry looks at her terrified. Million thoughts cross his mind, not one sticking to actually produce words.

”We are all very busy to have chances to create anything at the moment because of the tour and everything.” Niall says, clearly saving Harry and his spell of muteness.

”I guess this was it then?” Liam asks, when Tracy doesn't say a word.

”One more question please?” She turns to look at David, who gives her a thumbs up.

”There has been a lot of talk about you two being together?” She directs her hand between Louis and Harry.

”What would you say to these people that believe that there is something more between you two?” She asks, her face staying neutral. As if she is pleased with herself as she was allowed to ask this question, like she was pleased that she even came up with it. Harry knows what is coming. But Louis doesn't say a word. Harry gazes at David, who is trying to get a word out of Louis by signing him to hurry up and open his mouth.

”It's nice to see that fans are having fun. But I'm completely straight.” Louis tells her, a smile taking over her face. Harry can feel how Liam is holding his breath next to him, Niall has his head turned towards Louis, trying to also see Harry.

”Thank you gentlemen, it was a pleasure to interview you.” Tracy smiles, shaking their hands again. Harry shakes her hand weakly, the movement so forced that his arm could fall off. She leaves, the men staying to sit on their seats.

 

”That went well, thank you.” David walks over to them.

”Really fucking well.” Harry breathes, standing up and rushing out of the room. 

He can hear how the chair he was sitting on knocks over. He can hear how the others say something back at David. But he doesn't stay to listen. Harry runs down the hall, that is empty and searches the closest toilet. He pushes the door open, crashing into one of the toilet stalls. He is so angry. So angry at David, at the interviewer, and also at Louis. He knows that that is what Louis is trained to say, that that is his automatic answer. Like Louis was a machine that will say what ever he is fed to say. And that Louis can't say anything else at this point, because they aren't allowed to. So mainly he is angry at David.

 

Harry leans against the wall of the stall, looking up at the ceiling. The light is bright, the imprint of the light bulb staying in his eyes. He can almost see the glowing filament inside the glass ball that brings light to the room. He can almost hear the faint hum that the lamp keeps.

 

He hears the toilet door opening, someone walking in.

”Harry, you in here?” Louis calls. He comes closer, his feet dragging against the floor.

”Harry I can see your boots. Please open the door.” Louis' voice comes from the other side of the door, pleading note in the words. Harry unlocks the door, not opening it for Louis. He comes in, locks the door again and stays to stand against the other wall of the stall. They eye each other. Louis looks like he has been yelling at someone, which he probably has. There isn't that normal joyful glint in his eyes, like usually when he is looking at Harry.

 

”I'm sorry I had to say that.” Louis finally speaks, his mouth wanting to say something more but stopping.

”I know you are.” Harry answers back lowly. His eyes sting, the tears spilling over the edges.

”I'm so tired of this Louis, I hate to hide this and then get treated like that by someone who is supposed to be by our side. Not against us. And I hate that you have to say those words and apologize every time after it. Because that is just what we do, because we have to be so used to it.” Harry cries silently. Louis walks over to Harry in the small area, wrapping his hands around Harry's neck. He searches Harry's eyes, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

”I want to change teams, I want the whole band to be free of this that is our management. I hate it as much as you do. I don't want to hurt you every time with those learned lines that they have fed to us and that we have to feed those lies to the fans.” Louis whispers. He moves his hands down to Harry's back, Harry hiding his face in to Louis' neck. He cries the tears dry, them making small rivers to Louis' shirt. Louis strokes Harry's back to calm him. To make him take long breathes.

 

”Soon we'll be free. We have made so much connections in the past year that we will be able to get out of this contract, the whole band will be free and able to do music as we like to do it. And we'll be free, we will Harry. Just a little while longer.” Louis speaks to Harry, his words muffled by Harry's shoulder.

”And not long until we get to have our own little holiday, remember?” Louis asks. Harry nods against his skin, sighing against it.

”I'm sorry what I said Harry.” Louis lifts Harry's head from his shoulder, looking at the bloodshot green eyes. Harry nods again.

”Please speak.”

”I can't wait to get away with you.” He only says, drowning his sorrow in to Louis' lips.

”I love you. And I don't want to let go of you, not today. Not any day.” Louis says between their lips.

”Lets not say this goodbye yet, not yet. Lets just stay quiet for a while.” Harry says and hugs Louis, his arms strong. Louis doesn't want to let go either. But he knows he has to. But not yet. They hug each other tightly, making the moment better for both of them even though it really wouldn't. But they are there for each other and they know it.

 

In the end, they do have to let go. They have been holding each other for a good twenty minutes, when they hear the toilet door opening. Both of them separate from each other, turning to look at each others eyes. The person doesn't go into any of the other stalls, just stays outside, probably by the mirror. Louis raises his brows before he goes down on his knees. Harry watches him, as Louis bends down to look at the person from under the door.

Louis stands back up, taking Harry's hand in his. He unlocks the door and steps out, taking Harry with him.

”Hello Tracy! Had a fun interview with us?” Louis asks the blond woman, who is applying some lipstick on her lower lip. Her hand stops, her lip dragged along with the colorful stick. She watches Harry and Louis standing behind her, their hands attached. Louis' words are venomous, they are full of hatred.

 

Tracy turns around shocked.

”You do know you are in the ladies toilet?” She asks, waving her hand in a circular motion.

”Well, we don't care. What you asked us was disrespectful and totally out of line.” Louis says with his head held high.

”And unnecessary.” Harry adds quietly.

”And unnecessary yes.” Louis adds Harry's words to his little speech.

Tracy stares at them, finally clearing her throat.

”I was told to ask those questions from you. I'm sorry, I really had no idea.” She pleads, Louis tugging Harry closer by his hand.

”Did you really have to ask those questions when you have a mouth that can say no?” Louis questions her, leading him and Harry out. They walk quite a bit, before they are in a quiet corner of the same hall.

 

Louis turns around, when Harry squeezes his hand. Louis can only see dimples and a bright smile.

”You are the best boyfriend in the world. You are amazing! Did you see her face all confused and horrified and totally unexpected us walking out the toilet!” Harry enthuses, pulling Louis closer by his hips.

”It had to be said.” Louis smiles, kissing Harry's cheek.

”Even though I hate this part, I guess we have to do it.” Harry lowers his head down, still a hint of that dashing smile on his face.

”This will be one of the last goodbyes we have to make.” Louis nuzzles his nose against Harry's, their lips finding each others. They know that the time is running out and their acting out against someone from the management might get them in trouble, but it doesn't really matter.

”Where is your bag?”Louis asks.

”It's already in the car.” Harry kisses Louis again, only tightening his hands on Louis' hips. Louis isn't the first one to let go either, and Harry notices it by how Louis is holding his shirt in his fists.

 

”Harry!” They can hear David calling. They aren't doing a move to react to his calls.

”Harry! Your flight is going to leave without you!”

”I don't care!” Harry yells back, making Louis giggle against his mouth.

”Harry!” David is really pissed off, they can both hear it from his voice.

”Not long until we get to be together, okay? I love you. I can't wait for our holiday together.” Louis whispers in to Harry's ear when they embrace each other for the last time.

”Soon we'll be free. I love you.” Harry says, kissing Louis' temple one last time, before letting go. Louis holds Harry's hand, when they walk towards David and Niall with Liam. They both smile at the couple, David looking more grumpy as ever.

”Good to see you're doing better Harry.” Niall pokes Harry's arm, giving him and Louis a noted look. Harry only smiles, nodding.

 

They all walk out, Louis and Harry having to separate their hands. Harry walks towards his car, waving at Liam and Niall who are shouting their goodbyes at him. One last adoring, smiley faced, missing look of Louis and then he is almost pushed inside his car, David shutting the door behind him. Harry sighs, the car starting and driving away.  
Harry's phone buzzes in his pocket, him digging it out. 

It's a text from Louis:  
”Soon we'll be free. Can't stop loving you my unicorn.” It gets Harry giggling and only to think about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Tell me what you think!


End file.
